


Young and beautiful

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Helloween (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Boys In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Parents, Teenagers, friends - Freeform, teenage love, time typically homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: When a simple question leads to so much more....





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just pretend they are both the same age. 
> 
> Also this is not my best work, but shows their relationship changing within a week or something

It was hot for an normal German September day. But then again it had been hot all summer and it seem not to end. The windows of weikis room had been opened as far as possible since him and Markus had come back from school and since they had light the first cigarette, trying not have the smell of cigarettes staying in the bedroom. Not because they really cared about the smell of could smoke, but more because they tried to hide that they smoked from weikis parents, even though they both had been smoking since they were around the age of fifteen and now, two years later neither of their parents knew how much they actually smoked. Sure, they were aware that their sons probably smoked a cigarette at a party from time to time, but not that both of them needed a new package ever two to three days. 

So they laid, with the windows wide open, on Weiki bed, facing the ceiling, each a cigarette in hand with a opened package and a lighter between them, listigen to a Beatles vinyl that Weiki had just picked up the other day at some dirty store, for way more money then you should spend on one single vinyl. But then again, it was the Beatles.  
,, I love that song.“ He said, blowing the smoke into the air. ,, Yeah?“ Markus asked. ,, Yeah, it’s fanatics.“ ,, Your fav?“ ,, Na, Can’t Really choose a favorite beatle song.“ ,, No, I mean your favorite beatle.“ Weiki turned his face to look at him, thinking about the question for a moment, taking another drag of his cigarette. ,, Don’t have one.“ He Said, before facing the ceiling again. ,, Everyone has a favorite beatle. ,, I don’t know. I guess Paul? Yeah, Paul’s cute.“ Markus raised an eyebrow. ,, Cute? You‘re gay or what?“ ,, No!“ The answer came fast and leaded to an odd silence between them. Markus stapped his cigarette out in the trashcan, next to him, before glancing over to his best friend. ,, I mean...“ Weiki started, licking his lips and nervously playing with the end of his cigarette. ,, What If i Was ?“ Markus looked at him for some time, thinking about what to answer, lighting a new cigarette for himself and Weiki and when handing him his, he answered : ,, I guess then you would like dicks and taking it up the ass.“ He said, shrugging his shoulders. ,, No, I mean, what if I would tell you that I am gay.“ ,, Are you?“ Markus asked. ,, No.... I don’t think so. I mean I have never thought about it, but I like boobs. I don’t think I am gay.“ ,, I wouldn’t care if you were gay. It’s just a preference, right? Just like I don’t care if you prefer meat or fish.“ Weiki noded and they fell silent again.  
,, Have you ever kissed a boy?“ Markus asked after a few minutes later. ,, No. You?“ ,, No“ ,, Guess it’s not really different from kissing girls. Just no boobs pressed against you, no long hair and some beard hair.“ ,, You have long hair and no beard hairs.“ ,, What?“ Weiki asked, turning around to face Markus. ,, No.. I... I just meant, that you... not that you look like a girl. I just mean, if i would, really only if I would kiss you, you have long hair and no beard, would be like kissing a girl with really, really, really, small boobs.“ ,, If i would be a girl I would have big boobs.“ ,, Do you really want to discuss what kind of tits you would have if you were a woman?“ ,, No“ He shook his head. They started at each other for a moment, burning cigarettes still in hand, beatels still playing in the background, before, carefully, both moved just a bit closer. When they saw that the other one was doing the same, they slipped even closer, until their lips touched. It was different from kissing a girl for the first time, Not carefully placing a hand on her hip or her cheek, no carefull, sweet first kiss. It was different, wilder and beside this, they were kissing men not a woman.  
When they moved their heads away from each other, just enough to breath, they stared at each other, but no one dared to say a word, instead they both expressed their cigarette in the ashcan, before kissing again. It was wilde, more like making out already. Markus pushed his friend away, just a bit, before taking of his shirt and tossing it on the floor, grabbing Weiki and pulling im closer until he was almost sitting on his lap, tossing his shirt of as well, between two kisses, before grabbing Markus hips and kissing him again.  
It went like this for quite some minutes and would have probably kept going likes this if it wasn’t for a knock on the door and the voice of weikis father : ,,Michael?“ They both stared at each other with fear in their eyes before Weiki jumped of his bed. ,, Yeah, just a Second, Dad.“ He screamed. ,, Go, put on your shirt, fast.“ He whispered to Markus, handing him one shirt over before trying to hide their cigarets and the Ashcan. ,, That’s your shirt.“ Markus said, while putting it one. ,, Dosen’t matter, like he would notice.“ Weiki answered with panic in his voice. ,, Michael?“ His dad asked again, from behind the door. ,, Yeah, just one more secound.“ He put on Markus shirt, before throwing some magazin at him. ,, Here, Act like you are reading this.“ He opened the door, with an awkward smile. ,, Hey, Dad. What... what do you want?“ ,, Your Mom just wanted to know if Markus is staying for dinner. Hello Markus.“ ,, Hey Mr.W“ Markus greated, knowing damn well that Weikis parents weren’t a big fan of him. If They only knew that he was about to be the reason to turn their son into a Nancy boy. Markus grinned to himself, even though he self wasn’t so sure about what had just happened. ,, Guess he will stay.“ ,, Okay“ His Dad nooded, raising an eyebrow at his son. ,, You are wearing your shirt the wrong way around.“ Weiki looked down at himself. ,, Oh... um... Thats... Yeah.... it’s a new fashion trend. The ... the“ ,, Stones?“ Markus helped. ,, yeah, right. The stones are wearing it like this.“ His dad gavd him another glance that clearly showed that he wasn’t sure if he belived him.

When the door was closed again, Markus started so laugh, holding his tummy. Weiki sat down on his bed again. ,, Didn’t knew Mick Jagger wore his shirts the wrong way around!“ Markus laughed. ,, Shut up! that’s all your fault!“ Weiki hissed. ,, My fault? In which way?! Ain’t my fault that you can’t put your shirt on the right way!“ ,, You kissed me! It all your fault!“ ,, I? You were the one kissing me!“ ,, No!“ Weiki shock is head, before sighing. ,, I am not gay“ He said. ,, Neither am I“ Markus said. ,, And what now?“ ,, I don’t know. Maybe we are bisexual.“ Weiki rolled his eyes. ,, You can’t just decide to be bi, it’s something you are born with. Just like you can’t decide to be gay.“ Markus singend. ,, Well then I don’t know. Was just trying out, I Guess.“ ,, Did you like it?“ ,, Did you?“ ,, Have Done Stuff more unpleasant.“ Weiki simply answered. ,, I mean“ Markus started. ,, Maybe we could try it out once more. Just to make sure we are really not gay....“ ,, Maybe“ 

 

Dinner was uncomfortable, Weiki poked his potatoes, taking a small bite. ,, You don’t like it?“ His Mom asked. ,, Oh, No. It’s just... we had pizza before taking the bus back home.“ ,, Yeah, Why do i even still bother to cook?“ ,, Mom. It’s tasty, I am ... I am just not really hungry.“ ,, Yes“ His Mom said, bothered. ,, What were you doing?“ She then asked, they both looked up and each other in the eye, before answering at the same time :,, Listing to Music“ and ,, Doing homework.“ Weikis parents looked at them confused. ,, We listend to music while doing homework.“ Weiki lyed his parents noded and the room felt silent again. ,, What did you listend too?“ His Dad asked. ,, The Beatles Record I got yesterday.“ ,, Okay“ They all noded in silent.  
After the awkward and silent dinner situation, Markus left soon after, not saying a single word about what happed before dinner.

 

The next day, Weiki was left unsure. Unsure about what to do know or how things would go, there was no one he knew he could talk to about what happened the other day, so he went to the one place where you could say anything and be sure the person you told it would never tell it another single soul. He decide to go confession. Not that he did this often, the last time was probably before his communion and he did it because he had to, but now, now he choosed it.

It was a strange feeling to sit there, with the wall between him and the priest so the priest wouldn’t know who he was. ,, Forgive me father, for that I have sinned.“ He whispered. ,, What’s your sin?“ The priest asked. ,, I... have you ever done something that most people think is wrong, but you don’t really feel that way and what you Did actually felt good?“ ,, We all sin from time to time.“ ,, I .... I don’t really think that I sinned.“ ,, Then why are you here?“ ,, I don’t know.... because I need to tell someone, because .... I don’t know.“ ,, What have you done, my son?“ He swallowed. ,, There.... There is this guy. He’s... he‘s my best friend and he’s really nice and talented and all. Yesterday we hung out and he asked me if I was gay, I said no but.... then we... we kissed.... we made out.“ ,, And?“ ,, I don’t know. It’s just...“ He licked his lip. ,, I liked it, kind of....“ ,, Have you ever kissed a girl?“ ,, Yes.“ ,, Have you ever made out with one?“ ,, I ... I don’t understand“,, Have you?“ ,, Yes“ Weiki answered. ,, Did you came to confess after you made out with that girl?“ ,, No“ ,, Then way are coming now? And not after the girl, even though the Bible says you shouldn’t be with a women until marriage.“ ,, Because... Because people don’t care when I am with a girl, no one would care...“ ,, Do you believe in god?“ ,, I guess so, yes.“ ,, Do you believe in love?“ ,, Probably.“ ,, You see, god loves you. God will always love you. The Bible praises to love your next. You don’t offend anyone with what you do, love is love. You shouldn’t worry so much. The Bible dosen’t even necessary says anything against homosexuality.“ ,, Guess not every priest would say this.“ ,, Well, not every priest is gay, right?“ ,, Oh“ Weiki said. ,, Yes. Anything else you want to confess?“ ,, I don’t think so.“ ,, Well, goodbye then.“ ,, Goodbye“ He stood up, leaving the church as fast as possible, before taking the next bus home and burying himself in homework and learning, having the Beatles playing at full volume, hoping it would shut up his thoughts.  
His parents care back home late in the evening, hearing the door slap close while watching tv in the livingroom, he thought about how rarely he ever saw his parents. He probably saw Markus parents more often then his own and his realtionship to Markus little brother was closer then the one to his parents. When he heard his parents arrive, he shut the tv off and went back upstairs in his room, acting like he hadn’t heard them coming and again, playing the vinyl at full volume, so he wouldn’t hear when they screamed hello up the stairs. 

It was around 11 pm when his mom opened the door without evening knocking. Looking up from his book, he asked: ,, What?“ ,, Oh... I am.“ His Mother sat down on his bed, carefully placing her hands in her lap. ,, I just wanted to know if you will be home for dinner tomorrow.“ ,, No. I will be at Markus‘s.“ ,, Oh... okay. You will eat there or should I put some food aside for you?“ ,, Guess I will eat there.“ ,, Okay“ She nooded, looking around his room. ,, Everything alright?“ She asked. ,, Sure“ ,, You seeing anyone at the moment?“ ,, Not really.“ ,, Okay“ ,, Mom? Is there anything you want because otherwise I would really like to read this.“ Holding his book up in the air, he raised an eyebrow at his Mom. ,, Oh...ähm no.“ ,, Alright“ Focusing back on the book, he didn’t raised his eyes once more and instead started at the book page until his mom had left. 

The next day when they were back at Markus place they ended making out again, well at least until someone throw the door to Markus room open, with panic they diverged. ,, Hey“ Markus little Brother came into the room not having seen what his big brother and his best friend where just doing. ,, What do you want?“ Markus asked with a sharp undertone. ,, Do you know were mom is?“ ,, Not home yet.“ Markus answered, reaching for his cigarettes. ,, I am bored.“ His brother said. ,, Okay.“ ,, What Are You doing?“ ,, Nothing that you need to know.“ ,, You smoking again? Mom dosen’t like it.“ His brother answered, clearly not noticing that it was the complete wrong moment to talk to his brother. ,, Go and tell her and I will kill you.“ ,, What’s that?“ Markus little brother pointed out an clearly visible blue and purple mark left on his necks by Weiki just a few minutes ago. ,, Nothing“ Markus hissed, putting his hand over it. ,, I got pushed into the lockers at school today.“ ,, By who?“ ,, Weiki“ ,, Why“ ,, Because we were folling around, now fuck off.“ 

They sat in the living room watching tv with Markus parents and his siblings, when his mom noticed the Hickys on her sons neck. ,, Markus? What do you got there?“ She asked, knowing the answer already. ,, He got pushed in the locker at school today, but I don’t really believe that’s the trues.“ His brother answered. ,, And who ,pushed you into the lockers,?“ She asked. Again his little brother was faster answering and without knowing what he said he answered: ,, Weiki“ Markus father almost spited his beer all over he carpet before he started to cough really hard. Looking at each other with shocked eyes Weiki and Markus both fastly shocked their heads. ,, Samatha“ Markus said, knowing exactly that his parents knew that ,getting pushed into the locker‘ was just an Methaphor he used for his little brother, who started to laugh when he heared the answer his big brother had given. ,, You got Hit by girl? Markus got hit by girl!“ He almost started crying from laughing. ,, Shut up!“ Markus hissed. ,, You don’t know what we are taking about! And I don’t get hit by girls“ ,, They had to know who he is to hit him.“ His big sister said, before giving a high five to Weiki. ,, Shut your mouth! I could get a girlfriend, there are plenty of women who would date me.“ ,, Really? How come I have never met one of them.“ Weiki asked, grinning. Markus shoot him an angry look. ,, They don’t like you.“ ,, How can they not like me if they don’t know me?“ ,, They don’t like what they know about you.“ ,, You know your right hand dosen’t count as someone who would ,like to date you‘?“ He gave another high five to Markus sister. ,, Keep on going like this and I will kick your damn ass.“ ,, Markus!“ His Mom cried, while his sister asked: ,, While you push each other into lockers?“ Weiki tried not to laugh. ,, Why you laughing?! It’s not like you are dating someone.“ ,, Yeah, but I could get one in like two seconds.“ ,, Really? Who?“ ,, Anna or Cornelia“ ,, They Are both crazy.“ ,, And? The only person you have ever dated was Claudia.“ ,, Yes, but least I already had have se- a relationship.“ ,, Wow, what a good save.“ His sister laughed hard, shaking her head. ,, Fuck you“ Weiki answered, not caring about the warning look Markus mother gave him. ,, Maybe you should go upstairs and discuss this in your room.“ Markus dad suggested. ,, no it’s alright.“ Markus said. ,, If you think so“ Weiki said. ,, Oh“ Markus laughed, hugging his best friend. ,, Come here“ he said, laughing again, Weiki rolled his eyes but showed a little smile.

,, you could sleep here, you know?“ Markus asked, it was round 22 pm and they left the living room almost an hour ago and spend some time sitting in Markus room, before Weiki announced that he had to leave to catch his bus in time. ,, No, I think I should leave.“ Weiki answered. Markus just noded. ,, Now?“ He asked. ,, Yeah, I guess I should go. Don‘t want to sneak in.“ ,, Want me to walk you to the busstop ?“ ,, I don’t care. If you want. Don’t have to though.“ ,, No, I will walk you. It’s alright.“ ,, okay“ ,, It’s everything alright?“ Markus took his jacket and grabbed his keys, holding the door open for Weiki to leave his room. ,, Sure“  
,, Walking Weiki to the bus stop, will be back in 20“ Markus screamed in the direction of the living room before they left.  
It was dark outside and quite cool compared to the weather a few days ago. ,, You really alright?“ Markus asked again, they walked down the almost dark street, only lighted by a few lights. ,, Yeah. What should be wrong?“ ,, I don’t know... you seem different since the thing in the living room.... it’s because I said that you never had sex before?“ ,, No, I don’t care about it.“ ,, What’s it it then?“ ,, Nothing, okay?! I am just not feeling too well....“ They arrived at the busstop and stood so close to each other, the other people that were waiting at the stop started to shoot them looks, like they knew they had crossed the line of friendship days ago. ,, Go away“ Weiki whispered. ,, What?“ ,, Give me some space or do you want to get your ass beaten by these guys over there cause they think we are faggots?!“ ,, I would kick their asses.“ ,, Yeah, you always say this yet I have never seen it.“ ,, Shut up, haven’t seen you beaten up someone neither.“ ,, Never said I could beat someone’s ass.“ ,, Whatever and you didn’t seem to mind being a ,Faggot‘ when you throw yourself at me this afternoon.“ Weiki looked at him. ,, maybe we should stop this“ He then said. ,, What?“ ,, This making out thing. Just wanted to know how it feels to kiss a boy, right?“ Markus took his time to answer, shrugging his shoulders before murmuring: ,, Yeah, sure. You are right.“ They looked at each other one more time before the bus arrived, Weiki picked his bag up from the ground. ,, Bye, see you tomorrow, 7 pm at the venue! Don’t forget“ He Said, Markus nodded and before his friend had even entered the bus, he turned around to walk home, walking slowly in the could, dark night, chain smoking. 

,, I am home“ Weiki screamed, dropping his bag to the floor and letting it lay on the ground, taking his cigarettes out of his pocket he lighted one while climbing up the stairs to his room. ,, Michael?“ His Mom asked from her bedroom. ,, Who Else?“ He asked quietly. ,, You smoking?“ ,, Yes“ He answered, having almost reached his door. ,, You shouldn’t“ His Mom said. ,, I am not feeling well“ He murmured. ,, What’s wrong, darling?“ ,, Don’t call me that“ He simply said, before closing his door and looking it to make sure his Mom wouldn't come look after him. He wasn’t an little boy anymore, he could deal with his problems alone. Cigarettes between his lips, he searched for an Vinyl to listen to, choosing some stupid, slow shit that he got as an presents for his 17 birthday a few months ago. It was music for girls after an Break up he had decide when he got it and also decide to never listen to it. But now it quite felt like the time to listen to girls music for after an break up. Tearing the plastic that was wrapped around the thing open with his teeth he put it on and laid down on his bed. He should probably do something to get Markus out of his mind, so he reached down under his bed to grab the playboy magazine that he had stolen from his father when he was about thirteen. Skipping through it, nothing seem to really do it for him today. Thousing the magazine on the ground, he didn’t really cared if his mother would find the magazine or not. He was seventeen, she must knew that he jerked off. Beside this, his dad at had around a hundred playboy magazines hidden under his bed. It was more likely his mom would find his fathers magazines instead of the one he owned.  
Smoking another two cigarettes, he feel asleep to the vinyl still playing. 

The next morning, it was Saturday and usually he slept until afternoon. Not this morning though, he woke up just at around 8 am and after laying around in bed for sometime and not being able to feel asleep, he decide to get up and get himself something to eat and maybe watch tv in the living room. Leaving his room he tried to walk as quite as possible to not make his parents realize he was already awake. He was about to climp down the stairs when he heard his father voice from his parents bedroom: ,, I am worried about him. This long hair and the girls jeans and all this.“ He raised an eyebrow and decide to listen some more. ,, But they all look like this at the moment, don’t you think it’s just fashion?“ ,, I am not quite sure about this. It’s not only the closets, do you ever see him bring girls over? Or just hanging out with them? It’s always just Markus, Markus, Markus. They are together all the time.“ ,, Yes, they are close but ... don’t You... don’t You think they Are just Really good friend?“ ,, Last Time he was over, it took them forever to open the door and then he had his shirt on the wrong way around and yesterday he came back from Markus and had hickeys all over the side of his neck, he tried to cover it up but it was visible. Either he lies about where he’s going or.... or Markus was the one giving him them.“ ,, He’s not gay... he’s... he’s“ ,, Yes?“ His dad asked his mom. ,, I don’t know! But he’s not gay! There is a playboy magazine under his bed!“ ,, Maybe we should forbid him to meet Markus.“ ,, He’s seventeen, you can’t tell him which people are allowed to be his friend and which not!“ ,, Do you want grandchildren one day?“ ,, sure! But ... he’s just seventeen, maybe he’s just trying out things? Didn’t you expirement when you were a teen?“ ,, Of course I did! But I didn’t kiss other boys nor let them touch me!“ ,, We don’t know if he kisses other boys.“ ,, Then how do you explain the hickeys?“ His Dad asked angrily. ,, Maybe you were right, maybe he just lies about meeting Markus and actually meets someone else.“ ,, Why should he lie if he’s meeting a girl?“ ,, Maybe she’s older?“ ,, Do you really think this?“ His Dad asked. ,, I don’t know! Makes more scenes then that he’s with Markus!“ ,, Well should talk to him.“  
He tip toed back to his room and locked the door.  
He didn’t came out for almost the whole day, leaving his room only once to pee before locking the door again.  
Around 4 pm he got ready for the concert he and Markus got tickets for. Actually Markus got them both tickets for his birthday in August, even though they were ways over the budget they had set for birthday presents. But Markus said he didn’t minded and that his mom paid some of it. The phone that was set on his drawer ringend when he was about to get dressed. His dad was not a big fan of the fact that his Mom had allowed and bought him a phone for his own room. Because he belived that his son was the reason for the high phone bills and since he got an own phone in his room, they shoot up even higher. He probably was the reason, because he spends hours talking to Markus while doing homework, they both trying to get Markus big sister to give them the answers, or they talk about what ever topic they come up with, once they spend over an hour listing to a vinyl that they both wanted but Markus couldn’t afford at this moment, so when Weiki got it, he called him and laid the phone down next to his vinyl player and they spend over an hour listening to it together. Sometimes they didn’t even talked and just had the phone laying next to him and both doing something else.  
Picking up the phone he tried to get his pants on at the same time. ,, Yeah?“ He asked. ,, Weiki?“ ,, No, Your mom. Of course it’s me, who the fuck did you think you are calling?“ ,, Shut up, man.“ ,, What do you want?“ ,, You getting ready?“ ,, Yes“ ,, Taking the Bus later?“ ,, No, I planed to walk through half Hamburg to get there. Of course I am taking the bus.“ ,, 7 pm, right?“ ,, Yes“ ,, Just wanted to make sure, see you later.“ Markus hung up again. A second later his dad screamed: ,, Michael“ Up the stairs. ,, What?“ He screamed back. ,, come downstairs!“ Rolling his eyes, he put the hairspray aside, opened the door and runned downstairs.  
,, What? I am getting ready!“ His parents sat at the kitchentable, cub of coffee in front of them. ,, Sit down“ His Dad asked, pointing to the empty chair. ,, why? I am getting ready, I have to get my bus! Markus will be so pissed when I am late.“ ,, Sit down, Michael or you won’t be going out at all!“ Shooting his parents an angry glance he sat down, knowing exactly what they wanted to talk about. His Dad hustled, before trying to find a way to start: ,, You...“ He started. ,, you and Markus ... you seem pretty close?“ ,, Yeah, he’s my best friend.“ ,, Your... your best friend. Do You... do You two“ his dad stirred around, until his mom finally interrupted him: ,,Your dad wants to know if you are gay!“ She said. He raised an eyebrow. ,, No“ Weiki answered. Which wasn’t practical a lie, he wasn’t gay, he liked women, he liked boobs and a girls body but it also seemed that he liked boys, or at least, he liked Markus. And Markus was pretty much the opposite of feminine. His parents noded, his Dad slowly starting to talk again: ,, We just thought that you and .... Markus... that you would have like... like an realtionship.“ ,, We are not a couple!“ which again, wasn’t a lie, they never settled on the terms of dating, they were just friends and made out with each other. ,, Are You sure?“ His Dad asked, pointing at the hickey that decorated his neck. Sighing, he thought about another lie to tell them, before saying: ,, I am.... I was at Markus... I just ... I just wasn’t with him.“ ,, What?“ His Mom wanted to know. ,, I am... I am seeing his sister, okay? Markus dosen’t know and he would beat the shit out of me, if he knew I was fooling around with his big sis. He wasn’t at home when I went to him.“ ,, How long has this been going on?“ ,, I don’t know. A few weeks?“ His father noded again. ,, Well... alright“ He Said. ,, Can i Go upstairs again?“ Weiki Said, getting up when his Mom said :,, yes“ he closed the door of the kitchen behind him, but stayed there for another moment, just to here his father say: ,, I am not sure if I believe him.“

 

It was around 9 pm when he and Markus stood in the venue, waiting for the band to finally start playing, it was full and loud. ,, Here“ Markus Said, taking a drag from his cigarette before handing it over to Weiki, who wasn’t even paying attention. Markus followed his glance to to persons that both defiantly were dudes, standing quite close to each other and giggling before kissing for a short moment. It was clear that they were a couple. ,, Stop staring.“ He Said. ,, They will think you are judging them“ Weiki turned his glance back to them, taking a drag from the cigarette, then looking back to the still dark stage. ,, my parents asked me if I was gay, today“ he murmured, cigarette burning down quietly between his fingers. ,, And?“ ,, I said no. They asked if we were exclusive....“ ,, What did you say?“ Turning his look back to Markus, he answered in an harsh ton: ,, Of course I said no. I said that I was secretly seeing your sister.“ ,, Oh, you better don’t try.“ Markus warned. ,, Don’t your parents think the same?“ ,, I don’t know. If they do they don’t show.“ ,, Mine don’t believe me, they think I am fag.“ ,, Don’t say that. It’s offensive, don’t call yourself that.“ Weiki shook his head, handing the cig back. ,, Do you think they would mind?“ Markus asked. ,, I am their only son, they surely wouldn’t be happy.“ ,, I told my sister.“ Markus confessed. ,, Why?“ ,, Because I needed to tell someone!“ Weiki looked down. ,, I confessed.“ He then said. ,, What?“ ,, I went to church and confessed“ ,, You really went there to pray for forgiveness?!“ Markus sounded pissed and he certainly was. ,, No. I didn’t wanted forgiveness. I wanted to talk to someone.“ ,, Oh really? So the place go to when you want to talk about that you made out with your best friend is church?!“ ,, I don’t get what’s your problem, you told your sister! I just told a stranger!“ ,, That you run to church like a little mommy boy thinking that some praying would help.“ ,, I just needed to tell someone!“ He hissed, Markus rolled his, glancing over to the gay couple before resting his hand on weikis thight. ,, I am sorry“ He then said. ,, take your hand away.“ Weiki murmured. ,, Do you want to get your ass beaten by some homophobes?!“ He hushed, Markus rolled his eyes again, lighting his own cigarette showing Weiki that he didn’t wanted to share anymore. Weiki looked his lips, looking at Markus before saying: ,, Later, Okay?“ Markus just noded, blowing smoke in the air. ,, Whatever“ he then added. ,, Don’t be mad, i will“,, No!“ Markus hissed. ,, I don’t want you to promise that you will do me some sexual favors. It’s alright, you don’t feel comfy in public, need to accept it.“ ,, You are mad.“ Weiki decide. ,, I am not“ Markus said. Weiki shook his head. ,, Whatever“ 

It was long past midnight when Markus and Weiki walked to the next bus stop, cluching there jackets tight to there body’s because it was freezing cold.  
,, It was good.“ Markus said when they stopped at the bus stop, waiting for the next bus. ,, Was great“ Weiki answered. ,, Are Your parents at Home?“ ,, I don’t know“ Markus answered. ,, Why?“ ,, Cause I promised you ,later‘.“ Markus rolled his eyes, smiling. ,, We don’t have To.“ Weiki looked around, checking that no one saw them, before leaning in and kissing Markus. ,, But i Want to.“ He then said, giving Markus an challenging look. ,, Well Then“ 

It was dark when Markus tried to open the front door, almost dropping the keys because of how rushed he was. ,, Do you need some more time?“ Weiki asked laughing. ,, It would help if you wouldn’t have teased so much on our way here.“ ,, Don’t know what you mean.“ He Said, all innocent, even though he was completely aware of what he had done. When Markus finally managed to open the door, he pushed Weiki inside and closed it as fast as possible. He was about to kiss him when he heard his mother scream from downstairs: ,, Markus? Are you back?“ ,, Yeah“ he grumbled. ,, How was the concert?“ She asked, slowly walking down the stairs. ,, G-good“ Markus stuttered, akwarkely holding his jacket in front of his crotch. ,, Do you want to eat something?“ ,, no“ Markus answered so fast that his mother gave him a questioning look.,, I... I am just tired.“ He said. ,, Alright“ his mom nooded. ,, I think we will go upstairs!“

In his room they were quick to get ride of their shirts and laying on Markus bed. Kissing while trying to be quite so no one would hear.

 

The next morning Markus was the first to wake up, so he opened the windows and lighted a cigarette. It was broad sunshine outside, he sat, smoking, in his bed, watching Weiki who had rolled over on his tummy doing the night. The covers laid over his legs and up to his hips and showed of his pale back, on the pillow laid a mob of long brown curls and his face was turned away from Markus. Markus sighed, before moving some of weikis hair away, said murmured, before trying to blow a curl out of his face. ,, Morning“ markus Said. ,, I smell cigarettes.“ Weiki murmured. Markus hold his hand with the fag in front of Weikis face who took it and after a drag, rolled over onto his back. Markus started at him. ,, what are we doing?“ He asked. ,, Smoking“ Weiki answered, handing the cigarette back. ,, no, I mean... this thing between us, what are we doing? What will this lead to?“ Weiki shrugged his shoulders. ,, I don’t know.“ ,, Do you like it?“ ,, I like you“ Markus looked down. ,, I like you too.“ He said. ,, Then who Cares?“ ,, Well I do. What are we doing?“ ,, I don’t know, I just know that I enjoy it right now. Why destroy it by overthinking and trying to name it?“ ,, What if i meet a girl that I would like to... fuck?“ ,, Well, we are not putting rules to it. So it’s a question of Moral, depending on how much I mean to you.“ ,, You mean the world to me.“ Weiki took another drag, laughing. ,, You are overreacting“ ,, No, I mean it.“ ,, I don’t want to be without you“ Weiki simply said. ,, Well Then what are we doing? We can’t tell anyone.“ ,, Why destroying it by telling someone anyway. Who cares? It’s our business. My parents already think I am a Nancy boy, so who cares?“ ,, You seem to take this not really serious.“ ,, See, one day we will be famous musicians and no one will care about who we fuck with. No one gave a fuck when there was something between Lennon and McCartney, they are to stupid to see it, they don’t want to. Do you want to destroy this because you are scared?“ Markus shook his head. ,, You see“ Weiki Said, leaning in to kiss Markus. ,, Now that this is clear, let’s work on getting successful musicians!“


End file.
